Desolace Plains
The Desolace Plains The Desolace Plains was the third in a series of RP-PVP event on The Venture Co server by the Blacktooth Grin. It was initiated in Novemeber 2008 by Yagyu of the Blacktooth Grin guild and was designed to bring World RP-PVP on the VeCo server to lesser traveled zones in Kalimdor. The campaign told the story of the Blacktooth Grin’s attempt to push the Horde to war with the Alliance by intiating an attack on a small Alliance outpost in Desolace. The story was told through both RP posts on the VeCo realm forums and 3 world RP-PVP events in-game. The Campaign Desolace The campaign began with the Grin attempting to start a war in Kalimdor. As the new Warchief of the Grin, Yagyu needed to assert his control over the clan and the Dread Horde alike. He hoped that by provoking an attack on the small Alliance outpost of Nigel's Pointe in Desolace, a resulting reprisal against New Horde outposts would bring the Grin to war again. The idea almost worked. The new Warchief got the fight he wanted but Alliance forces quickly stormed and captured Shadowprey Village. Holding the choke point at the pass of Shadowprey, the Alliance repulsed all of the Dread Horde counterattacks. Finally, the Grin were forced to retreat to Camp Mojache in Feralas. Feralas As the Grin regrouped in Camp Mojache, the Allance was forming up at Feathermoon Stronghold. A combined force of the Midnight Reveries, Grim Covenant and Keepers of Stromgarde successfully lured half of the outnumbered forces of the Grin and Ravenwolf to Feathermoon, while the bulk of the Alliance attacked Camp Mojache. The few remaining defenders from the Grin and Lament of the Highborne left at the Tauren Camp were quickly overwhelmed as a wave of Alliance forces swept over them. But the Alliance forces were again marching on the offensive and this time they were moved on the borders of Horde territory. Thousand Needles/Barrens In a desperate defense, the Grin gathered up the remains of the Dread Horde. Reinforced by the Thunderhoof Clan and Lament, the Grin sent half it's forces to stop and Alliance attack on Thousand Needles while the rest remained in the Barrens to defend Camp Taurajo and the Crossroads. The Alliance attempted to attack both Freewind Post and Camp T. At Freewind the Dread Horde pushed the advancing Alliance off the cliffs. The attack was never able to gain a foothold at the post. In Camp T, the Grin forces were hidden behind buildings on the south side as the bulk of the Alliance attacked the Flight Master. Engaged by the guards the Dread Horde hit the Alliance from behind, routing them. As reinforcements arrived from Freewind, the Alliance could only disperse and try to escape back to their own lands. Aftermath Although the losses at the beginning of the campaign nearly broke the Clan, the Grin was rallied by the eventual victory in the Barrens. News of the success spread to Ogrimmar where Thrall extended a congratulatory message to Yagyu. The new Grin Warchief then led his troops to Ogrimmar to discuss the Grin's status as outlaws. Upon arriving, the Grin was shocked to see undead forces attacking Ogrimmar and immediately they joined battle with Thrall's defenders. After repelling the initial attack, Yagyu met with Thrall in his chambers. Neither side was willing to accept the existence of the other but both realized the need for a truce with the emerging threat from Northrend. In exchange for an end to the New Horde's persecution of the Grin, Yagyu pledged to defend attacks on Ogrimmar while Thrall established a foothold in Northrend. Meanwhile, the Grin would plan their next move. Category:Battles Category:Stories